Ginevra Eternity
Ginerva 'Ginny' Kaila Eternity is the daughter of Gerda (and possibly Kai) from the Danish fairytale The Snow Queen. ''Character'' ''Personality Ginerva K. Eternity (Or just Ginerva or 'Ginny' for short) is a girl with many problems (and I mean ''a lot). She has the tsundere-like deamenor and is a blunt-like girl with an intimidating aura around her. It's a rare sight to see her smile or laugh and when she does smile, the ends of her mouth are a bit downward (making a somewhat sadistic-smile). Ginny is also a great soother and is there to comfort people who are feeling despair (only for friends) and is proof that she has a soft and caring side. She is also very brave and isn't afraid to speak up against bullies and does many 'loophole'-like moves (i.e. wearing headphones in class but isn't disturbing the class) ''Interests Ginerva has a distinct liking for the webcomic called 'Castlestuck' (Lol, a EAH parody of Homestuck) in which she tends to sing (or hum) Castlestuck parodies and fansongs (and sometimes the actual songs from the track) and secretly likes recording daily video diaries (which she does for her baby brother). She likes reading long novels and enjoys reading about the history of Ever After High during her leisure time. Appearence Ginny has long, orchre hair that goes down to her hip accesorized with a red-orange headband. She has intimidating, yet tired spring green eyes and has light-caucusian skin. Ginny is also a bit short for her age (4'9) and has a petite-body-build. She is known to make complete and emotionless poker-faces and has light splashes of freckles on her face that can barely be seen. ''Relationships ''Family Ginerva is the daughter of the female protagonist from the Danish tale ''The Snow Queen ''(By Hans Christian Andersons) named Gerda and Kai. She probobly has other siblings and has a baby brother named Kai Jr. K. Eternity and an older sister named Kayla G. Eternity. Friends Ginny doesn't have much friends but is acquainted with the next Little Mermaid Tritonia Havfrue. Enemies Ginerva would have enemies but does not have any known enemies. Romances She wouldn't be interested in such things and would rather ''poof than have a love interest. ''Pet(s) Like her mother, Ginerva has two crows (one female, one male) named 'Hjælpe' (the male) and Bistand (the female). The former means 'help' while the latter means 'assistance'. ''Fairytale - The Snow Queen ''How The Story Goes An evil troll ("called the devil") makes a magic mirror that distorts the appearance of everything it reflects. It fails to reflect the good and beautiful aspects of people and things, while magnifying their bad and ugly aspects. The devil teaches a "devil school." He and his pupils take the mirror throughout the world and delight in distorting everyone and everything; the mirror makes the loveliest landscapes look like "boiled spinach." They try to carry the mirror into Heaven with the idea of making fools of the angels and God, but the higher they lift it, the more the mirror grins and shakes with delight, and it slips from their grasp and falls back to earth, shattering into millions of pieces. These splinters — some no larger than a grain of sand — are blown around and get into people's hearts and eyes, freezing their hearts like blocks of ice and making their eyes like the troll-mirror itself, seeing only the bad and ugly in people and things. Years later, a little girl, Gerda, and a little boy, Kai, live next door to each other in the garrets of buildings with adjoining roofs in a large city. One could get from Gerda's to Kai's home just by stepping over the gutters of each building. The two families grow vegetables and roses in window boxes placed on the gutters. Gerda and Kai have a window-box garden to play in, and they become devoted to each other as playmates. Kai's grandmother tells the children about the Snow Queen, who is ruler over the "snow bees" — snowflakes that look like bees. As bees have a queen, so do the snow bees, and she is seen where the snowflakes cluster the most. Looking out of his frosted window one winter, Kai sees the Snow Queen, who beckons him to come with her. Kai draws back in fear from the window. By the following spring, Gerda has learned a song that she sings to Kai: Where the roses deck the flowery vale, there, infant Jesus thee we hail! Because roses adorn the window box garden, the sight of roses always reminds Gerda of her love for Kai. On a pleasant summer day, splinters of the troll-mirror get into Kai's heart and eyes while he and Gerda are looking at a picture book in their window-box garden. Kai becomes cruel and aggressive. He destroys their window-box garden, he makes fun of his grandmother, and he no longer cares about Gerda, since all of them now appear bad and ugly to him. The only beautiful and perfect things to him now are the tiny snowflakes that he sees through a magnifying glass. The following winter, Kai goes out with his sled to play in the snowy market square and — as was the custom — hitches it to a curious white sleigh carriage, driven by the Snow Queen, who appears as a woman in a white fur-coat. Outside the city she reveals herself to Kai and kisses him twice: once to numb him from the cold, and a second time to make him forget about Gerda and his family; a third kiss would kill him. She takes Kai in her sleigh to her palace, the people of the city decide that Kai died in the nearby river. Gerda, heartbroken, goes out to look for him and questions everyone and everything about Kai's whereabouts. She offers her new red shoes to the river in exchange for Kai; by not taking the gift at first, the river lets her know that Kai did not drown. Gerda next visits an old sorceress with a beautiful garden of eternal summer. The sorceress wants Gerda to stay with her forever, so she causes Gerda to forget all about Kai, and causes all the roses in her garden to sink beneath the earth, since she knows that the sight of them will remind Gerda of her friend. Gerda's warm tears raise one bush above the ground, and it tells her that it could see all the dead while it was under the earth, and Kai is not among them. Gerda flees and meets a crow, who tells her that Kai is in the princess's palace. Gerda goes to the palace and meets the princess and the prince, who is not Kai, but looks like him. Gerda tells them her story, and they provide her with warm clothes and a beautiful coach. While traveling in the coach Gerda is captured by robbers and brought to their castle, where she befriends a little robber girl, whose pet doves tell her that they saw Kai when he was carried away by the Snow Queen in the direction of Lapland. The captive reindeer Bae tells her that he knows how to get to Lapland since it is his home. The robber girl frees Gerda and the reindeer to travel north to the Snow Queen's palace. They make two stops: first at the Lapp woman's home and then at the Finn woman's home. The Finn woman tells the reindeer that the secret of Gerda's unique power to save Kai is in her sweet and innocent child's heart: "I can give her no greater power than she has already," said the woman; "don't you see how strong that is? How men and animals are obliged to serve her, and how well she has got through the world, barefooted as she is. She cannot receive any power from me greater than she now has, which consists in her own purity and innocence of heart. If she cannot herself obtain access to the Snow Queen, and remove the glass fragments from little Kai, we can do nothing to help her... When Gerda reaches the Snow Queen's palace, she is halted by the snowflakes guarding it. She prays the Lord's Prayer, which causes her breath to take the shape of angels, who resist the snowflakes and allow Gerda to enter the palace. Gerda finds Kai alone and almost immobile on a frozen lake, which the Snow Queen calls the "Mirror of Reason", on which her throne sits. Kai is engaged in the task that the Snow Queen gave him: he must use pieces of ice like a Chinese puzzle to form characters and words. If he is able to form the word "eternity" (Danish: Evigheden) the Snow Queen will release him from her power and give him a pair of skates. Gerda runs up to Kai and kisses him, and he is saved by the power of her love: Gerda weeps warm tears on him, melting his heart and burning away the troll-mirror splinter in it; Kai bursts into tears, dislodging the splinter from his eye; Kai becomes cheerful and healthy again, with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. He and Gerda dance around on the lake of ice so joyously that the splinters of ice Kai has been playing with are caught up into the dance, and when they tire of dancing they fall down to spell "eternity," the very word Kai was trying to spell. Even if the Snow Queen were to return, she would be obliged to free Kai. Kai and Gerda then leave the Snow Queen's domain with the help of the reindeer, the Finn woman, and the Lapp woman. They meet the robber girl, and from there they walk back to their home, "the big city." They find that all is the same at home, but they have changed: They are now grown up, and they are delighted to see that it is summertime. At the end, the grandmother reads a passage from the Bible: ''"Assuredly, I say to you, unless you are converted and become as little children, you will by no means enter the Kingdom of Heaven" (Matthew 18:3). (via Wikipedia) ''How Does Ginerva Come Into It? Ginerva was born regurlary. It is uncertain, as mentioned above, if Kai is her father or not. ''Trivia ''Notes *Ginerva's name came out of random when the creator randomly thought of Ginny Weasley from J.K. Rowling's ''Harry Potter. ''Extra Tidbits *Her favorite dish is white asparagus with poached egg yolk and sauce of woodruff (which is a recently made Danish dish). **Her favorite beverage is ginger ale. ***Her favorite kind of dessert is the cold Danish apple charlotte. ''Quotes ''Gallery'' '' Ginny.png|Her basic attire (inspired by Nyo!Denmark's design) GinnyFC.png|Her front card (made by the fabu GirlX) '' Category:The Snow Queen Category:Females Category:EldritchGrimdarkness' OCs Category:Girls Category:Female Category:Neutrals Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs